


Going Ahead

by maledictus_mortem



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:38:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2418773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maledictus_mortem/pseuds/maledictus_mortem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's good to look at memories. But some memories open up wounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Ahead

Warning: Character death because writer is evil. Horibble writing ahead.

This is alternate version of ‘Pain of Living.’

~~~~~×~~~~~

PyroxScout: Going ahead.

~~~~~×~~~~~

He groans as sunlight filtered in from the window. His hand gropes at the empty space on the bed.

'Oh right…' Scout thinks as he gets up.

He stretches. Scout then stares at the bed, looking at how too big it was for one person. It was such a trouble to fix it, but it had been easy when there had been two of them.

Scout leaves it be and goes to the bathroom.

He stares at a shaver which Scout has no use for since he never grew any facial hair at all.

Scout looks at the shaver then sighs. Though he doesn’t need it, he couldn’t bring himself to throw it out.

After a quick shower. He goes down to the kitchen, where it had usually smelled deliciously of baked goods.

But now the ingredients for baking has long past its expiry dates.

Scout found it troublesome to throw them out.

He doesn’t really feel hungry so he goes to the living room, ignoring how messy it was. He doesn’t clean anymore. Besides, the items scattered around were ‘his’ belongings.

Scout stands over the fireplace.mOn top of the mantle were pictures.

Their first time to go out as friends, their camping trip, their first date, the time when they left BLU, Pyro’s proposal, their wedding…

Scout smiles as he brings down the urn from the fireplace.

"I miss you so much…" He says as he holds it close to his chest.

He goes over to the sofa and lies down, balancing the remains of his husband on his stomache.

"I know I’ve always said that I can handle it when you’re gone. But I can’t. I miss you so much it hurts."

Tears form at his eyes. But he doesn’t care.

"Sometimes, I feel angry that you went before me. But now I’m glad that you did. At least you’re not going through what I’m experiencing right now…"

Tears flow, but he makes no move to wipe them.

"I miss you so much… I want to hold your hand… To kiss you… I want you to wrap your arms around me once again…"

Scout holds the ceramic close to his face and kisses it. Not caring how cold it felt at his skin.

"I love you Pyro… Please wait for me…"

~~~~~×~~~~~

The End.

~~~~~×~~~~~

Ok… ;w;

I go off to hide…

If anyone would like to improve this or critic… I welcome you. Please do. ^w^


End file.
